Prongs
Prongs is a HTFF character. Character Bio Prongs is a green pronghorn antelope. He has very sharp horns which can be very useful for a variety of things. He may use them as can openers, barbecue forks, screwdrivers, and to hang laundry; just to name a few. However, these horns can also be very problematic. Prongs is an active character who regularly spends time outside. He can also be clumsy and ignorant at times. Whenever he breaks or punctures something with his horns - or injures someone - he will try his best to fix his mistake, inevitably making it worse. Prongs enjoys outdoor activities like road trips and barbecues. He is also shown to have an interest in knights and chivalry, and a few other Medieval-related things. Episodes Starring Roles *What's Prong with You? *Skewered Squab *Processing (as Patchy) *Marshmallow Roast *The Deer & the Antelope Play *Flowers in my Horns *Head to Head *Prongs' Fairground Smoochie *On the Small Progress *Rollin' On Featuring Roles *Gift it Your All *Pants Off, Dance Off *Shrike Two *Paw O' Gold *Rhino-Plasty *Dangerous Play *Twice the Nice *Tickled Pink Appearances *Raging Against the Machine *Sir Kills-a-Lot *Flippy the Barbarian *Accidentally Safe *Ripped to Pieces *A Spell to Eat Fates Deaths #What's Prong with You? - Has his head burnt. #Skewered Squab - Cut open with his horn. #Processing - Killed by building. #Flippy the Barbarian - Mauled by Flippy. #Gift it Your All - Blown to bits by toy bomb. #Shrike Two - Impaled on Pierce's quills. #Head to Head - Decapitated by a fence. #Smoochie option 1 - Head burnt to the bone. #Smoochie option 2 - Face blown off by balloon. #Smoochie option 3 - Sword impales his head. #Accidentally Safe - Crushed by the motorcycle's pieces. #On the Small Progress - Face smashed by broken antler pieces. #Paw O' Gold - Crushed by a piano. #Ripped to Pieces - Crushed by a gurney. #Rollin' On - Beaten and smacked by multiple bowling pins. #Dangerous Play - Decapitated by Trigger. #A Spell to Eat - Flattened by Calorie. #Twice the Nice - Impaled by icicle ornaments. Injuries #What's Prong with You? - Decapitated by fence post. #Skewered Squab - One of his horns is cut off. #Marshmallow Roast - Disables his vision from a burn. #Flowers in my Horns - Scalp cut off by hedge trimmers. #Head to Head - Brain damaged (before death). #Rhino-Plasty - One of his horns break off. #Dangerous Play - Was strangled shortly before his death. Kill count *Pervy - 1 ("What's Prong with You?") *Otus - 1 ("Skewered Squab") *Nutty - 1 ("Marshmallow Roast") *Kendall - 1 ("The Deer & the Antelope Play") *Ez - 1 ("The Deer & the Antelope Play") *Paws - 1 ("Shrike Two" along with Shrikes) *Ellie - 1 ("Head to Head") *Snapshot - 1 ("On the Small Progress") *Floral and Fawn - 1 ("On the Small Progress") *Calorie - 1 ("A Spell to Eat") *Others - 1 (A bird in "Skewered Squab") *Plushy - 1 (Tickled Pink) Trivia *He was inspired from Bucky, a gazelle character shown in Truffles' Video Bomb Competition. *Originally, his name was Patchy and he had patches on his body. This was changed to extend his personality more. However, he will show up like this in "Processing", an episode nodding to everyone's original designs/names/etc. *His design once included hooves for foot. Later on, they were turned to normal feet. Also, he had a small tail which soon disappeared. Gallery Category:Antelopes Category:Green Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Season 45 Introductions Category:Characters Submitted for the "Truffles' Video Bomb Competition" Category:Redesigned characters Category:Free to Use